<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Gift by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081844">Birthday Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>triple frontier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AN: Just a self indulgent drabble. Reader is a rock lover/metal head. I was thinking about him listening to Metallica (In the movie) and how I won’t be able to do my birthday tradition of a rock concert next month and just 🥺 - this happened. No warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You said it again and again, you didn’t want to do anything for your birthday. Things have been shit lately, there was no reason to celebrate.</p><p>Santi on the other hand didn’t agree, he insisted you go out, even suggested throwing a party which you knew he would do, but it was the last thing you wanted.</p><p>When you told him you didn’t want any surprises, he only looked at you with that perfect face. His deep brown eyes trained on yours.</p><p>“Santi, I’m serious I don’t want to come home to like 10 people here.” You run your fingers through his hair before taking a step back.</p><p>You can see his wheels and turning in his head.</p><p>“It’s your birthday baby, we’re doing something.”</p><p>Giving up, you only smile when he does that cute little shrug and that thing with his hands. Fine, he wins.</p><p>“Come here.” He beckons you toward him with his finger.</p><p>Stepping into his open arms, you lower your head to meet his waiting kiss.</p><p>...</p><p>After the concert</p><p>The music continues to pulse in your ears as the night air cools the sweat on your skin. Feeling high, you turn to Santi and hold his face with your hands.</p><p>“I really fucking needed that! I’m sure I’m losing my voice and my neck hurts but damn, wow-” you take a deep breath in and out, “I just feel like I let it all go, I let all that stress out in there.”</p><p>Stepping closer, Santi kisses your forehead and pulls you into a hug, you wrap your arms around him.</p><p>“You know I hate to see you stressed, I’ll help anyway I can.”</p><p>“This did help. Thank you.”</p><p>Savoring the moment you both fall silent. The only background noise is fellow concert goers spilling out of the venue, some still shouting lyrics.</p><p>After a moment, his soft lips press against the top of your head. Then he softly laughs in your hair.</p><p>“Guess I better call off the surprise party, seeing you rock out like that,” he smirks, “gives me ideas.”</p><p>You quickly look up at him, “surprise party???”</p><p>Laughing, he shakes his head. “I’m just messing with you.”</p><p>“Good!” You pull back and rest your palms against his chest, “tell me more about these ideas you have?”</p><p>Santi grips the back of your neck, pulling you into another kiss.</p><p>He brushes his lips against yours, not ready to release the kiss fully yet. “How about I show you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>